Die Borg, Q und eine ungewollte Schwangerschaft
Während Captain Torres ein sehr merkwürdiges Verhalten an den Tag legt bekommt die San Diego Besuch von zwei alten Bekannten, auf die die Crew auch gerne verzichtet hätte. Inhalt Während Harison den von einer Außenmission zurückgekehrten Delta Flyer in der Shuttlerampe repariert und Sebastian die Dilithium Vorräte untersucht zeigt Captain Torres ein sehr merkwürdiges Verhalten: Sie ist aggressiv, launisch und feindselig; redet mit niemandem und meint auf Nachfrage nur dass alles in Ordnung sei und alle anderen wohl ein Problem hätten. Als Troi versucht sie zu einem Gespräch zu überreden begibt sich der Captain in den Bereitschaftsraum, wo sie sich einschließt- bereits zuvor verhalten sich alle ihr gegenüber sehr misstrauisch und vorsichtig. Dort bemerkt sie jedoch dass der Replikator offenbar defekt ist da der Kaffee ihr überhaupt nicht schmeckt und ruft sofort Harison herbei, der sich den Replikator ansehen soll- auch hier verhält sie sich sehr feindselig, schreit Harison regelrecht an. Dieser stellt außerdem fest dass der Replikator vollkommen in Ordnung ist und meint zum Captain dass sie überreagiere und sich besser beherrschen solle wenn ihr Kommando ihr etwas Wert sei, bevor er den Raum verlässt. Während der Captain noch in Gedanken über diese Worte versunken ist betritt Troi den Bereitschaftsraum und versucht Torres zu überzeugen wieder ruhiger zu werden und am besten erstmal in's Holodeck oder in mein Quartier zu gehen um sich zu entspannen. Nach anfänglichem Zögern und Ablehnung beschließt sich letztendlich auch nach dem Einreden ihres Mannes jedoch das Kommando vorerst an Commander Maguire zu übergeben und sich auf der Krankenstation zu untersuchen zu lassen. Wenig später meldet sie sich bei Dumper auf der Krankenstation, der bei der Untersuchung nicht nur zu seiner eigenen sondern zur zur Überraschung Torres' feststellt, dass diese schwanger ist. Sofort wird klar woher die Stimmungsschwankungen und das Verhalten in den Tagen zuvor kommt- Dumper versucht den Captain zu überzeugen das Kommando dauerhaft- zumindest für die Dauer der Schwangerschaft- an Maguire zu übergeben, diese wehrt sich jedoch energisch dagegen und meint sie könne beides gleichzeitig schaffen. Dumper lässt sich schließlich überzeugt, teilt dem Captain aber auch unmissverständlich mit, dass er sie bei einem solchen Verhalten wie in den Stunden zuvor sofort dienstunfähig schreiben werde. Der Captain begibt sich in die Shuttlerampe wo Paris gerade arbeitet: Sie teilt ihm von der Schwangerschaft mit und nimmt im Anschluss daran ihren Dienst wieder auf; beiden bleibt aber nicht viel Zeit zum Feiern. Sowohl Harison als auch Fox hören plötzlich Borgstimmen und sind überzeugt davon dass andere Borg in der Nähe sind. Zeitgleich steigt die Temparatur auf den unteren Decks auf 39,1 Grad Celsius an- wenig später werden dort die ersten Borg Lebenszeichen registriert, allerdings keine menschlichen mehr. Wenig später registrieren die Sensoren einen Borgkubus, es wird sofort Sicherheitsalarm ausgerufen, die betreffenden Decks evakuiert und abgeriegelt, der Computer wird gesperrt und alle Kommandobereiche gesichert. In den nächsten Minuten fallen viele Systeme wie der Warpantrieb und nach und nach auch die Sensoren aus. Mr.Harison erleidet einen Hitzeschock und wird in den nachfolgenden Minuten von den Borg assimiliert, als er sich nicht mehr wehren kann; er kann jedoch noch einen Notruf absenden. Er wird anschließend auf die Brücke gebeamt, wo er zunächst droht die Crew zu assimilieren, bevor Mr.Dumper ihn betäuben und behandelt kann- dieser wendet eine neue und noch experimentelle Heilmethode an, kann Harison aber schließlich heilen, während es immer mehr Erschütterungen gibt und sich inzwischen mehr als 500 Drohnen an Bord befinden. Plötzlich taucht Miral, die Tochter von Torres und Paris, auf der Brücke auf- alle sind sehr überrascht, haben aber keine Zeit weiter nachzufragen, sie erfahren nur dass sie mit einem Shuttle durch ein kleines Wurmloch geflogen war um zu ihrer Familie zurückzukehren. Wenig später begannen die Borg damit weitere Bereiche zu übernehmen, es gibt einige Vorschläge, die allerdings allesamt nicht wirklich eine Chance auf Erfolg haben, so z.B. die Ausbreitung von Gift oder die Deaktivierung der Lebenserhaltung. Letztendlich ist der beste Vorschlag der von Miral: Sie will eine Bombe bauen, die bei der Detonation ein Nanovirus ausstrahlt- sie stellt im Anschluss zusammen mit Harison, Young und Sebastian zwei solcher Bomben her, eine wird auf der San Diego und eine auf dem Kubus gezündet, alle Borg werden geschädigt und die San Diego kann fliehen. Während die Crew diesen Triumph feiert und der Ansicht ist dass nun alles vorbei sei informiert Captain Torres die Crew über ihre Schwangerschaft, die einzelnen Crewmitglieder gratulieren ihr und Paris, als Q plötzlich auf der Brücke auftaucht und den Captain zu einem privaten Gespräch in den Bereitschaftsraum bringt. Dort erklärt er dem Captain, während die Offiziere versuchen herauszufinden was Q an Bord sucht, dass ihr Kind nicht von Paris, sondern von ihm sei und dass er sich bereits sehr darauf freue- außerdem habe er die Schwangerschaft beschleunigt und das Baby komme bereits drei Stunden später. Der Captain ist zunächst sehr wütend und versucht Q anzugreifen bis sie merkt dass das keinen Sinn hat und stattdessen in den Maschinenraum flüchtet, wo ihre Tochter Miral versucht sie zu trösten und ihr von einer sogenannte Kontiniumssperre erzählt- eine kleine Kapsel mit der Qs eingefangen werden können- sie beginnt sofort mit Harison daran zu arbeiten. Später versuchen beide noch Torres Mut zuzureden, als diese im Maschinenraum tränenüberströmt in der Ecke sitzt während Maguire Q auf der Brücke beschäftigt. Schließlich gelingt es Miral und Harison Q einzufangen und sie präsentieren diesen im Maschinenraum dem Captain- sie überlegt noch was nun mit dem Kind geschehen soll, als plötzlich ein zweiter Q auftaucht und verlangt dass die Crew den ersten Q zurückgibt. Die Crew lässt sich schließlich darauf ein und übergibt dem zweiten Q die Kapsel, Torres erklärt ihm allerdings was Q genau mit der Crew oder besser mit ihr gemacht hat und dass Qs Aktionen eigentlich verboten sind- sich so extrem in Angelegenheiten anderer einzumischen. Der andere Q erklärt sich schließlich bereit die durch Q verursachten Schäden zu korrigieren- wodurch Torres allerdings auch ihr Kind verlieren würde. Letztendlich willigt er jedoch ein Torres das Kind zu lassen- nun allerdings mit Paris' Genen, sozusagen als Entschädigung für all das was Q getan hat. Da die Schwangerschaft jedoch nicht verlangsamt wird begibt sich Captain Torres sofort auf die Krankenstation. In der Zwischenzeit hat Harison den Warpkern wie durch ein Wunder wieder online gebracht und das Schiff setzt wieder Kurs nach Hause, während sich Tom, Miral und Doktor Dumper in der Krankenstation versammeln und beim Captain die Vehen einsetzen- innerhalb der nächsten Minuten kommen auch Maguire, Sebastian und Kim auf die Krankenstation, die Geburt lässt aber auf warten. Schließlich kommt Troi auf die Krankenstation, sie schickt alle außer Paris und Miral raus und beginnt mit den Geburtsvorbereitungen- wenig später bringt Torres ein gesundes Mädchen zur Welt. Alle gratulieren den Paris und Torres, während diese über einen Namen nachdenken. Paris, Miral und der Captain nutzen den Abend um sich im Beisein ihres neuesten Familienmitgliedes wieder aneinander zu gewöhnen, während Kim und Dumper gemeinsam essen gehen, nachdem Dumper schlimme Alpträume hatte und schlafgewandelt war, und Troi mit Maguire darüber diskutiert wer die Nachtschicht übernimmt. Durch den Angriff der Borg hat die San Diego insgesamt fünf weitere Crewmitglieder verloren, und während Maguire noch versucht den Dienstplan dementsprechend zu ändern entschließen sich Paris und Torres den in Gedanken an ihren ehemaligen Captain ihrer Tochter den Namen Kathryn zu geben. Darsteller Stammbesatzung *Captain B'Elanna Torres *Commander Jason Maguire *Commander Deanna Troi *Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris *Lieutenant Commander Carrie Fox *Lieutenant Commander Marc Harison *Lieutenant Vicky Lates *Lieutenant J.G. Sebastian *Lieutenant J.G. Maximilian Dumper *Lieutenant J.G. Harry Kim *Fähnrich Harry Young Gäste *Fähnrich Miral Paris Hintergrundinfos *Dies ist die erste Episode der dritten Staffel *In dieser Episode kommt B'Elanna's und Tom's zweite Tochter Kathryn zur Welt *In dieser Episode sterben fünf weitere Crewmitglieder Kategorie:San Diego Episoden